Modern lighting devices offer advanced control features, such as color control and dim level control. Output of the lighting device can be controlled through a user interface, for example, an application on a smart phone. This allows a user to select various colors of light to be emitted by various lighting devices. Not all colors of light are suitable for all purposes. For example, saturated red light can create an intimate atmosphere, yet is generally unsuitable to read by. There is a need for simplified and intuitive control options for controlling the color of light emitted by lighting devices in a lighting system.